ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Wellington (Horizons)
Ethan Brandon Wellington is a twenty one-year-old college student until one day a meteorite falls from the sky and lands near his backyard. When he discovers a device he referred to as the watch, he decides to use his powers for good after accidentally setting an apartment complex on fire. When taken in by Lieutenant Steel, he decides to train Ethan to become a hero. Ethan later is given the chance to go to the art school he's always dreamed of, Horizons Arts & Culture where he hopes to someday become part of the next generation that creates cartoons. 'Appearance' Ethan's physical appearance is quite fit for his age, despite lacking any muscle. He has blue eyes, curly brown hair, and mixture of peach and white skin. He wears a black, white and green T-shirt with white letters Savior placed on his chest, with two S's on the sides of his shirt. He also wears a long-sleeve gray undershirt, a pair of blue jeans, and Nike tennis shoes that are the same color of his shirt. In Season 2, Ethan wears a green and white striped jacket. He has a black and neon striped collar around his jacket, as well at the bottom. Ethan's shoes are slightly different, now having neon at the bottom and on the upper sides. 'Personality' Despite he is very mature for his age, he has a very horrific and immature sense of humor, regarding the situation. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Ethan has the ability to learn to adapt to the situation, despite what he's told him to do, as well as becoming serious when the situation changes. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. However when Ethan fails to save someone, or fails to do something right, he falls into despair and goes through either depression or pure rage. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent, people question whether if its his immaturity, or if Ethan is really just that dumb, even Ethan states how dumb he is at times. Ethan is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, unless the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wants, then Ethan will have to think of a new strategy. 'History' Before attending Horizons, Ethan used to be a outcast where he had no friends around, while his family was busy doing off their own thing. At any attempt they would try to get around him, Ethan would isolate himself in his room. He would usually hang out on chat servers, watch videos or write series. Since he's got the Omnitrix, his life changed forever and has decided to use his powers to help people. When being captured by the Secret Alien Containment Team, Lieutenant Steel didn't believe Ethan should be out in public, but until he proved him wrong when saving a soldier from a rampaging self-destructive Mechadroid, Lieutenant Steel decided to train Ethan and give him a chance to use his powers for good. Ethan now works as a part time SACT member and is sent out on missions whenever the situation is necessary. 'Powers and Abilities' Prior to the series, after Ethan gets the Omnitrix, Lieutenant Steel after seeing his full potential, decides to Ethan how to fight and use his powers. Since then, Ethan comes up with new skills in order to knock his enemies over. Ethan despite not having a very physical body, he is able to dodge attacks very fast and has very quick reflexes as he's able to almost to double jump, unlike most earthlings. Ethan is also more of a visual learner, so when he see's something that isn't right, he'll do his best to point things out or at the very least, try to figure out what's going on. 'Equipment' Ethan is the wielder of the Omnitrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. The watch provides Ethan to transform into ten different aliens. When transforming into an alien, Ethan gets all of the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes to change in it. 'Weaknesses' Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ethan is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a different alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. Whenever Ethan unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Ethan appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Ethan is also a procrastinator, to where sometimes he'll put things off doing things, especially important if he doesn't feel like it or if he has a hard time understanding the material. Ethan prior to the series used to deal with issues with his anxiety and depression. He's afraid that if he screws up or does something stupid that the people he cares about will come to disrespect him, and is afraid to lose them. Ethan tries to bottle in his situations and tries to come up with other ways to distract himself from the problem. His biggest fear is being alone and have nobody watch out for him. When he isn't in an alien form, he is only a mere human, which leaves him vulnerable to things that most humans can be harmed by. 'Relationships with Other Characters' *'Alice Lucinda' - Alice is the first friend Ethan meets at Horizons. On his way to school, Ethan powered down as XLR8 and rammed right into her. After a Mechadroid attacked Horizon Arts, Ethan was forced to tell her everything. She decided to accept his offer to keep it secret as Ethan said he wouldn't lie to her anymore. Since then, Alice has stuck up for Ethan in any situation and she always turns to hear his side of a story instead of falsely believing in any claims. After Alice talked to Lieutenant Steel, Alice swore to protect Ethan and decided to join him on any mission whether offered or not which lead to the two form a brain vs brawn dynamic. Alice also tutors/helps Ethan for his tests or big assignments. Even though Ethan doesn't like to sit and study, Alice gets him on the right track to eventually receive a passing grade. Ethan and Alice both have video games and similar career aspects in common as Ethan wants to eventually create a show with her on board. However, after they exchanged friend codes offscreen, Ethan is terrified of competing against Alice, especially toward sports and video games. This is confirmed in Paintcraft when Ethan tried to convince Hannibal not to bring her along if he knew what was good for him. Even though he's afraid to admit it, Ethan has a crush on Alice. This eventually lead to Hannibal convincing him to ask her out. She willingly accepts and the two attempted to go on their first date until it was sabotaged by Zombozo and the Circus Freaks. Ethan asked if they could try again someday in the distant future and agreed to it. In He's Everything You Want Alice admits to really care about Ethan as she doesn't wanna think about what would happen if she lost him. Alice stood by Ethan's side when Gary Stewart tried to take his friends from him. In Spirited Away, Part 2, Ethan unknowingly confesses to Hex and Sha'Rrow about his feelings for his friends and Alice, admitting that Alice has changed him to be a better person. Alice confronts Ethan about this after the fight and the two share their first kiss. Since then, their feelings are currently up in the air as they both have not acted on form of relationship just yet. In ''Back to Our Horizons'', Ethan reveals that he plans to get a girlfriend this school year, no matter what it took, which made Alice blush to no end. In ''Okey, Dokey! Literature Club'', Alice offered Ethan to join her club as a way to grow better at their abilities to become story tellers. Alice convinces Ethan by saying there were other girls in the club and Ethan accepted. Despite this being of Charmcaster's meddling with reality, Alice grew upset with Ethan hanging out more with the other girls and ended her chance with Ethan. After Ethan had fixed reality, it reveals that their discussion never had happened and Ethan waited a few weeks to tell her the truth once they were alone together. Ethan apologies for not acting on it sooner and admits to him being afraid of what Alice would think of him. Ethan asks Alice for a little more time to become a better person so he can truly win Alice's heart and she accepts. In ''Everyone's Story'', Alice walks past a restaurant to notice Ethan and Maria were inside holding hands, and went under the assumption that they were on a date. Alice tries to process these feelings until Ethan visits her later that night to clear the situation. Ethan tells her "nothing happened" and he was just with his bodyguard. Alice refuses to believe this and decides to end their chance at ever having a relationship after Ethan accidentally says the wrong thing. Ethan tried endlessly for weeks to clear the situation but has failed at every attempt until he eventually gave up in Familiar, when Alice saw Ethan with Maria fighting the Parasyte. In Crispy Critter, Ethan thinks back to all the mistakes he made about the people he's created, and realizes he doesn't want to lose Alice and wants to be with her. *'Hannibal Lincoln' - Ethan first met Hannibal when he and Alice were late on their first day of History of Arts class. After Hannibal and Nikki invited to have lunch with them, Hannibal reveals to be majoring in a similar program as Ethan, being to create cartoons. Ethan wants to draw cartoons while Hannibal wants to handle the technological aspect to it. Hannibal first discovered Ethan's powers after witnessing Four Arms in action against the Killer Robots from Dimension 12. Hannibal realizing he was the last of the group to knew got angry at Ethan, saying he didn't need anybody to protect him and believed Ethan was a menace. After suddenly being kidnapped by Gi-Kwan that night, Ethan and the others went off to rescue him that next day. Hannibal eventually realized Ethan's actions as a hero and the two not only became friends again but promised not to lie to each other any further. Since then, Hannibal and Ethan's friendship became a close friendship as they can tell each other anything, including their feelings for Alice and Nikki. For example, when Ethan gives Hannibal relationship advice about Nikki, or when Hannibal convinces Ethan to ask Alice out. They're also very supportive of their projects and even help each other out when situations get tough, for example when they and Terence failed their Field Lighting & Production test in Omni-Hex and agreed to study as a group. On missions, Hannibal is both the strong and defensive one of the group. Ethan knows between him and Nikki, Hannibal doesn't let Nikki's feelings toward him get in the way of their friendship. But in The Show Must Go On! Hannibal is forced to stop Ethan and Maria from entering her school play to stop Punchinello's attack as he was hired as security to prevent Ethan from entering inside. Ethan asked Hannibal for his help to obtain information and succeeded. But when Ethan, Maria and Hannibal discovered there was a bomb inside, Hannibal still refused to allow them inside for Nikki's sake and tried to come up with a plan of his own. While Ethan wanted to give him a chance to trap Punchinello, he wasn't able to allow it and had to get in Hannibal's way. After Ethan proved himself right about Punchinello's attack, Ethan apologizes to him for not allowing him to use his trap, and Hannibal apologizes for getting in his way. This allows the two to reconcile and continue to be friends again. *'Nikki Beecher' - Ethan first met Nikki when he and Alice were late on their first day of History of Arts class. Hannibal and Nikki invited to have lunch with them and talk about their jobs after college. While Nikki was working at a librarians assistant to pay off her tuition, Ethan realized the librarian turned out to be Hex, disguised as Mr. Xavier. While Nikki didn't believe what Ethan was saying, he showed her his lair and it eventually lead Ethan to reveal his secret to Nikki. Alice and Ethan convinced Nikki to not tell anybody about his secret, and to wait until the time was right to tell Hannibal. Usually when it comes to Ethan's stories, Nikki likes to see the evidence in front of her before believing in anything. Hence, not believing in what Ethan was saying about Gary Stewart, and Hex prior. Nikki and Ethan's relationship can be described as good friends and partners. Nikki and Ethan usually work well on missions and assignments together, combining Nikki's intelligence and Ethan's motivation to creating a job well done. Nikki is usually the one to create ideas or to tell Ethan where to go, but if Ethan comes up with a creative idea, they usually roll with it to see what happens. Nikki will also turns to Ethan for help if she can't rely on Hannibal or receive input from Alice, in which case Ethan normally jumps to it. But when its a serious problem, its usually Ethan she turns to first. In Nikki and the Starcatcher! Nikki became annoyed when Ethan when she assumed he was trying to sabotage the school play. Despite Ethan knowing that somebody was out to attack the play, this annoyed Nikki to no end due this play being an important thing to her. Eventually this led to Nikki threatening Ethan that she would unfriend him if he ever stepped foot back on the stage and Ethan called out that Nikki wouldn't understand given that she doesn't have powers. This lead to Nikki later finding out she had powers thanks to Lieutenant Steel. After Ethan stepped foot on stage to stop Punchinello's attack, Nikki teamed up with him and then apologized to him the next day, reconciling their friendship. *'Terence Ramon' - When Ethan first meets Terence, he accidentally bumps into him, slamming his lunch all over him. As the two had already not gotten off to the best start, Ethan bumps into Terence again in the hallway on the way to class, and the two eventually clash burns at each other. However, unintentionally, Ethan transformed into Four Arms, and Terence assumed he was just a cosplayer until he saw him in action when Chlorokyll attacked his classroom. Terence used this to blackmail Ethan into letting him come along so he can get his revenge on Chlorokyll for throwing him around and damaging his project. Ethan, Alice and Terence eventually found Chlorokyll at Mercury Labs and turned her back into human after discovering Phoebe Myers was mutated into Chlorokyll. The next day Terence apologizes for how he acted and the two opened up about not having any real friends and hiding their true feelings from people, which lead to them becoming friends. Terence's obnoxious and party like attitude, plus Ethan's mature but child-like nature creates an interesting dynamic between the two. The two can also combine their negative attitudes, creating a positive attitude to benefit their situations. For example in Picture Perfect, Nikki and Ethan join Terence into finding a particular flower with his project, and the three make sure not to give up until they've found the flower. And when a situation arises, Ethan and Terence be sure to read their situations carefully before making an official decision. Unfortunately, Terence easily gives in. However, usually Terence doesn't like to join on missions, but when he's dragged into it by his friends or a super villain, he takes the situation more seriously. Terence also admits he likes to use Heatblast as a light for his joints. To this day, Ethan would still refuse him to use his aliens to be used for drugs. *'Maria Shamira' - When Ethan first met Maria, he would often blush around her presence. Lieutenant Steel had also assigned set him and Maria, and other soldiers on his first mission to secure a Parasyte he had accidentally released. When he failed the first time, it was because he got the wrong alien and the plan had failed. Maria gave Ethan the advice to work around his powers and not to get so frustrated. Ethan, realizing Maria's issues with trusting people, he offered the advice to let people in, which allowed her to achieve victory in their first mission. Since then, Maria had been training Ethan with his abilities until he gone off to Horizons. Offscreen during Season 1, they would still go on some missions together. A year later, Ethan bumps back into Maria as he introduces his friends to her. Due to Ethan disobeying orders, Lieutenant Steel was forced to assign Ethan a bodyguard. When Ethan finds out she had moved in to his place as his bodyguard, he was relieved until she found her rearranging his room to allow herself to have the bigger room, annoying Ethan to no end. Eventually, Ethan accepted Maria becoming her bodyguard, despite following her everywhere he went. This also allowed the two to work around their revolving issues, where Maria struggled to become close to people, and Ethan always diving head first into action. In Nikki and the Starcatcher! Maria originally wouldn't allow Ethan to save people outside the job until she found out he was right about Punchinello's trying to set off a bomb during the school play. This gave Maria the perspective to believe more in Ethan. Ethan also gave her the perspective to find more joy in life when he tried to start a band in ''Battle of the Bands''. In Everyone's Story, Maria admits to Ethan she's felt lonely due to her always having to focus on work and not properly giving people a chance to have a serious relationship. Ethan tells her that she still has a chance and its not too late. This allowed Maria to open her emotions to Ethan. Ethan also opened his relationship's back when he lost his chance with Alice, after rejecting him and misunderstanding he and Ethan's relationship. Maria comforts him and gives him the same advice he gave her. In Familiar, it's revealed Ethan and Maria first met through Lieutenant Steel when he prepared to use him as a training simulator. Lieutenant Steel decided to assign the two to send a squad over to go after the Parasyte before it eats up the city. Despite their best efforts, they fail and Ethan panics at the fact he wasn't able to control his powers or himself. Maria tells him it's okay, and that its not easy to master his abilities so quickly, and believes he can do it. Ethan and Maria eventually manage to defeat the Parasyte and Lieutenant Steel decides to continue using Maria to train Ethan and to put the two together on missions until he intended Horizons. Eventually in the present day when Ethan had temporarily given up on the idea of Alice wanting to be with him. Maria eventually opened her feelings to Ethan and the two eventually become a couple. *'Lieutenant Steel' - When Lieutenant Steel first found out about Ethan's powers, he only saw Ethan as someone to contain to prevent any harm. This lead Ethan to want to prove himself, so once he saw the Mechadroid's attack the base, Ethan destroyed it using Four Arms, proving that he is capable of helping people. Since Origins, Ethan's been working as a part time agent for the SACT, only to take down villains whenever is necessary. While Ethan doesn't always follow Lieutenant Steel's orders, he's willing to listen and open up when its necessary. Eventually, Ethan starts to see Lieutenant Steel as a mentor sort of figure when he gives him advice in He's Everything You Want about how to handle the Gary Stewart situation. Lieutenant Steel also starts to listen to Ethan's intuition more as the series progresses. For example, in Alice in Wonderland Ethan and Alice convince him to allow Hypnotick to be kept as Alice's pet, revealing not all aliens they contain have to be locked away. In Mission: Unstoppable, Lieutenant Steel sets up a task-force among Ethan and his friends to go on specialized missions only suited for them, becoming the Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. When they first attempted this, they went after The Flame Keeper's Circle to stop them from grabbing Teotls artifacts. Due to endangering him and his friends twice, and disobeying Lieutenant Steel's orders, the two have it out in an argument and Lieutenant Steel decides to give Ethan a bodyguard to watch over him until he can be trusted again. 'Appearances' E-10: Horizons * Ethan is in all episodes of the series. Project Deca * Von Zehn in die Zukunft (post-credit scene) The Alan 10 Adventures * CRSMS (speaking cameo, as XLR8) 'Trivia' *This version of Ethan's character focuses more on modern real life issues, as people in their 20s focus more on their anxiety, depression and other set issues. *Ethan's jacket in Season 2 is based on Ash's jacket in Pokemon: The Power of Us. Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists